The Immortal
by Lady Tarja
Summary: [Rating may go up] He plagues the subconscious mind, resurfaces unwanted memories, replays every significant mistake and pushes them to the brink of insanity until they can no longer stand to live..Things are about to get ugly..


Yes! I'm back and ready to rock and roll! I haven't graced this site with my fanficton for MONTHS!

I know the title sucks therefore I am willing to accept any and all suggestions for a new one!

-----

**The Immortal**

**Prologue **

She gazed past the raindrop littered glass as if suddenly thrown into a trance. For the first time in many months, a sense of peace and serenity fell upon her heavy heart. Her pale lips slightly parted, the young girl was in awe with how many stars there appeared to be in the sky.

Then again, the thought of any amount of light piercing through the vast quantity of darkness astounded her to no end. It wouldn't have about a year ago, but opinions change as do people.

Darkness surrounded the fragile girl, physically and emotionally. Her bedroom's main source of light had mysteriously broken a few months ago…As had her self-esteem, her confidence, her faith and her will to live. She had plummeted into a sense of deep despair. There was a near-invisible line keeping her from completely losing her mind. Her sanity was at stake.

Her severe depression went unnoticed until she started losing weight due to her lack of consumption. She refused to eat, to drink. It even came to the point where she refused to leave the safety of her house. She assumed if she kept quiet and minded her own business, they'd forget about her. Leave her to her problems. But that theory never came to pass. Her friends and family were constantly worrying about her getting her medical help of all sorts.

But no more.

She couldn't possibly be a burden to them any longer. She didn't deserve their pity or their concern.

It had to end.

She was getting nowhere.

Her life wasn't worth living. She was just going in circles. She'd start getting better, start eating little by little, start putting her life back together piece by piece and then it would happen again and she would fall back into her depression and be right back at the beginning again.

_How much longer can they tolerate me?_

An unfamiliar gleam twinkled in her dull eyes as a wondrous thought struck her. Her mum was in bed. Nobody was outside in the street.

She stared at the pavement two storeys below her from her window. She fell into deep thought as she closed her eyes, her remaining senses automatically intensifying. All she could hear was her own breathing.

_No voices._

Her eyes opened and immediately locked on the window frame, glittering in determination. A pale, feeble hand reached out and unhooked the lock keeping her from her destiny.

The window flew open as a strong wind picked up. It hit the wall vociferously causing a sudden, momentary jolt of fright to surge through the teen and she gave a faint yelp. She quickly recovered and carefully stepped onto the outside window ledge.

Her hands loosely gripped the edges of the window frame as she stood tall gazing into the darkness dimly lit by a scarce amount of street lights. She gave a half-hearted smile.

_This is it…I'll finally be free._

The delicate girl took a moment to calm her rapid oxygen intake. She closed her eyes and pictured the heavenly bliss that awaited her. No more grief, no more fear…no more of _him_.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the chilling sound of faint chuckling. An involuntary shiver wrapped itself around her spine as an empty void within her chest resurfaced.

**Jump. I dare you.**

The voice was deep and cold, mockery dripping off every word it uttered.

"I will do it! I will escape you!" The girl countered weakly, speaking aloud.

**Go on then. No one will care.**

She licked her lips nervously, her grip on the window frame tightening as the familiar fear of death crept into her mind.

**You're scared, aren't you?**

"No.."

**I can see through your lies.**

Her jaw quivered as she bit her bottom lip, the effects of trepidation causing her insides to contract. What was she scared of? She could escape all this. All she had to do was take a step off that ledge and _he_ would be gone forever.

"I'll be free.."

The girl repeated this phrase to herself as salty tears graced her ghost-like cheeks. The concept of freedom reassured her. She re-adjusted her vision to the night sky once again allowing the twinkling stars to comfort her into steady breathing again.

It saddened her slightly that it had to come to this, after everything her family and friends had done for her…But they did not deserve to be put through any more anxiety. She wasn't worth worrying about. This was for the best.

With that thought in mind, she held in the last full breath she would ever take, closed her eyes, freed her fingers from the strain of holding on to the window frame and allowed gravity to pull her forward into the light at the end of the tunnel.

-----

Wow that sucked! Three guesses who the girl is. Please don't flame me :( Apologies for the short-ness! The next chapters will be longer, I promise!


End file.
